


Sort of, Maybe, Love

by alltheselittlethings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheselittlethings/pseuds/alltheselittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sort of likes him.</p><p>No, scratch that, Niall sort of loves him.</p><p>But Niall doesn’t think he can wait any longer or play anymore of their sort of, maybe, love games.</p><p>Its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of, Maybe, Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't as good as my other nouis story... its just a drabble i wrote in about 5 minutes. enjoy xx

Louis’ tear-stained face is the first thing Niall sees when he wakes up. He doesn’t question, just pulls the older boy into his arms and lets him sob. Its sort of a routine that they’ve developed, and Niall sort of hates it, but he’s always there without complaint, ready to do anything in his capability to make Louis smile again.

Niall sort of likes him.

No, scratch that. Niall sort of loves him.

“Harry” Louis sobs, fitting his head perfectly into the crook of Niall’s neck, ignoring the way the younger boy flinches. It never used to be like this. Back when they were a band, before Harry and Louis turned into  _HarryandLouis_ , Louis was the strong one. The one you could go to with anything,  because you knew he would be there for you and hold you. But love had broken that strong boy down, leaving him a constantly crying, shattered mess that Niall couldn’t help but fall in love with.

When Louis had come to him that first night, the one when he found Harry in bed with Zayn, of all people, Niall was furious. Anger had coursed through his veins and he found himself wanting to go punch Harry, hit him until he was in as much pain as he was putting Louis in, but the anger quickly dissipated and all that was left was sort of an empty feeling, knowing that Louis was so in love with Harry that he was genuinely heartbroken.

That was the night Niall started to fall for Louis.

+

Their routine continues for a year, every night Louis crying harder and Niall falling faster.

Then one night, it’s different.

+

“Nialler” Louis stumbles into Niall’s apartment  and Niall’s head shoots up, already knowing something was off, because Louis hadn’t used nicknames since the band broke up. Louis giggles, which concerns Niall even more, and falls onto the couch. “Your cute, Ni.” He mumbles.

Louis is practically laying on him now, and Niall is torn between enjoying it and pushing him off and asking what’s wrong. He decides on the latter.

“What’s up, Lou?” He manages to push the older boy off him, and with minimal difficulty props him up on the couch. Its apparent now that Louis is completely drunk, and Niall wonders how he even managed to get here by himself.

Suddenly Louis’ lips are on his and hands are running under his shirt, and he cant think clearly, and there’s fireworks going of everywhere. At some point they make it to the bed and clothes are flying, and Niall thinks that this might be the high point of his entire life. This is better than anything else, better than nandos, better than that high he gets after performing, this is the  _best_  thing that’s ever happened to him.

+

Louis is gone when Niall wakes up in the morning.

He receives a text 2 days later.

_I’m coming over in a few. Got something to tell you :)_

Niall’s heart soars, his lips curling up into a smile, as he jumps around his bedroom and forges the cleanest outfit he can find. This it it. The moment he had been waiting for since he was sixteen, since he first met Louis, the moment Louis would admit his love. This is  _it._

Niall is more than a little confused when another man steps in behind Louis.

“Niall, I’d like you to meet Micheal. My boyfriend.”

Niall’s insides fall and his heart feels like its breaking in two, but he keeps his face passive, because Louis just looks so positively happy that he cant bare to ruin it.

+

Louis and Micheal date for close to a year, and Niall doesn’t think he loves Louis anymore. To be honest  he doesn’t think he loves anyone. Doesn’t think he could. He slowly trains himself to cut off his emotions, hide away his love so he wont get hurt again.

Then one night, it’s the same again.

+

Niall holds Louis tight as he cries, slightly proud of the way his heartbeat doesn’t speed up as much as it used to, the way his skin doesn’t really burn as much wherever Louis touches him.

Then Louis lips are on his again, just like that night, except this time Niall isn’t lovesick and only kisses back for a second before pushing him off.

“I thought…” Louis whispers miserably, his voice trailing off when he sees the heart broken look on the blonde’s face.

“I’m not some plaything, Lou.”

“I know.” Louis replies, and he actually seems somewhat genuine. They stare at each other a moment, before Louis’ phone pings and Niall knows that it’s going to be from Micheal.

Louis’ face lights up and Niall knows he’s right. He manages to read the text over his shoulder.

_I’m so sorry. Come over?_

Louis is up and moving towards the door in seconds, sending meaningless apologies Niall’s way. He shouts one final ‘I’m sorry!’ Before the door slams shut and Niall is alone.

+

Its a bit of an endless cycle. Louis and Micheal break up again 4 months later, and Louis is back to crying every night, and Niall is always there to comfort him.

And Niall is content, because he’s fallen out of love with Louis. Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr:  
> http://iloveniallhoran.tumblr.com/post/34662373092/sort-of-maybe-love-nouis-oneshot  
> go ahead and give me a follow?


End file.
